1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional surgical operation device for use in surgical operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multifunctional surgical operation device is used in surgical operation. This device is constructed so that a shaft is slidably inserted into a tubular portion and a plurality of surgical operation tools are provided at a distal end portion of the tubular portion and shaft, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-152942, for example. A plurality of surgical operation tools are thus integrated into one device, thereby making it unnecessary to insert a plurality of devices into a patient or remove them from the patient. Therefore, a surgeon can carry out treatment efficiently by using the multifunctional surgical operation device.
However, a manipulating section of a surgical operation device in which a plurality of surgical operation tools are incorporated into a single device is very complicated. Therefore, use of this device has been an inefficient work. That is, it is more efficient to repeatedly insert a device having one surgical operation tool into the patient and remove it from the patient. Efficiency obtained by incorporating a plurality of surgical operation tools in a single device has been offset by manipulating such a complicated manipulating section.
In addition, because of its complicated manipulation, it has been difficult for a surgeon to select a desired surgical operation tool from the plurality of surgical operation tools, and then, reliably manipulate it.